


Грииф для двоих перед концом света

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баар Дау пала и начался Красный Год. Что это значит для последнего двемера и могущественнейшего волшебника Вварденфелла?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грииф для двоих перед концом света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drinking Greef at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140298) by [captainecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainecchi/pseuds/captainecchi). 



В Корпрусариум не проникал дневной свет, но Ягрум Багарн, последний гном, знал, что сегодня морндас. Поднос с завтраком и лекарствами ему принесла не Уупса Фир, а один из безымянных слуг Тель Фира. Багарн был бы рад, если бы она пришла к нему, чтобы почитать вслух — но ее не было, он читал сам, терпеливо ожидая, пока они с Виста-Каем закончат тренировку.

В десять часов утра Корпрусариум содрогнулся. Блюда в шкафу зазвенели, камни на полу покатились друг другу навстречу, и Багарн почувствовал, как разъезжаются лапы паука-центуриона под ним.

В последние годы землетрясений не было, с тех пор, как Красная Гора снова уснула — но даже когда она извергалась, подземные толчки едва ощущались дальше побережья Азуры.

Землетрясение закончилось и Багарн, тяжело дыша, распрямился. Воцарившаяся тишина казалась пугающей, даже больные корпрусом молчали. Спустя несколько секунд и несколько ударов сердца тишину нарушил стук капель. Жизнь как будто стала прежней.

Багарн вернулся к книге и размышлениям.

За важными событиями всегда приходят последствия.

В его комнату вошел лорд Фир, одетый не в свою обычную даэдрическую броню, а в удобную ночную мантию. Он держал в руках серебряный поднос с бутылкой и двумя стаканами.

Вероятно, визит вежливости. Не самое подходящее для чего-то подобного время, но Дивайт Фир был странным мером.

— Доброго морндаса тебе, лорд Фир, — поприветствовал Багарн старого друга. — Похоже, понадобилось землетрясение, чтобы ты вспомнил обо мне и пришел сюда.

— Оно было довольно неприятным, не так ли? — Фир усмехнулся. — Стряхнуло все картины со стен Ониксового Зала.

Он поставил поднос перед Багарном и тому на секунду показалось, что руки Фира дрожат. Но тот, откупорив бутылку, разлил вино по бокалам с такой плавностью, что Багарн тут же отогнал эту мысль. 

— Новое извержение Красной Горы? — он поднес бокал к лицу, чтобы вдохнуть горьковатый запах комуникового бренди. Грииф, как его здесь называют. Багарн вернул бокал на поднос — было слишком рано для выпивки.

— Едва ли, — Фир не улыбался, но Багарну показалось, что он видит в его глазах отблеск чего-то похожего на озорство, который погас, когда Фир сменил тему. — Тебе знаком Вивек?

— Ваш бог-поэт?

— Нет, город, названный в его честь.

— О. Нет, — Багарн улыбнулся. — Я только слышал, что там легко заблудиться. 

— Да, так и есть, — Фир усмехнулся в ответ, опускаясь на тот стул, на котором обычно сидела Уупса, когда читала Багарну вслух. — Мои коллеги оттуда поделились со мной новостями.

Несколько секунд он молчал, соединив пальцы над своим бокалом с гриифом.

— Слова «Баар Дау упала» что-нибудь скажут тебе? 

Багарн покачал головой. 

— Хм, — Фир обвел комнату взглядом, — попробую объяснить. Это была скала, парившая над городом. Достаточно большая, чтобы вместить все Министерство Правды. 

— «Парившая над городом»? Звучит до крайности интересно. Кто мог такое сделать? 

— Лорд Вивек, конечно же. Он сказал, что остановил Баар Дау, когда недовольный Шеогорат выбросил ее из Обливиона. Насколько мне известно, ты знаешь, что источником сил Вивека...

— Да, — перебил его Багарн, ерзая на сиденье своего паука-центуриона. Он вспомнил Сердце Лорхана, Кагренака, проект создания Нумидиума — все то, о чем не думал уже годы. С тех пор, как больная корпрусом аргонианка пришла в Тель Фир. — Но Лорд Вивек, насколько я знаю, провел много лет в уединении.

— В затворничестве, если говорить точнее. Да, — Фир сделал глубокий вдох и, встав со стула, направился к шкафу. — Он исчез. Потерял свои силы и исчез. 

— Потерял силы? 

— Когда та рабыня разрушила Сердце, — Фир что-то искал в шкафу, Багарн слышал звон металла и стекла. — Аргонианка. Ты ее, наверное, помнишь. 

— Только что о ней думал. Она уничтожила Сердце Лорхана? Как такое возможно? Сам Лорд Кагренак не смог... — он оборвал фразу на середине, точно не зная, о чем идет речь. 

Фир отступил от шкафа, держа в руке двемерскую монету.

— Все это слишком запутанно, — он взмахнул свободной рукой. — Проклятье, я сам едва могу это все понять.

В его взгляде появился туман ностальгии.

— Умная девушка, верно? Я не дал ей ни одного ключа, но она открыла все сундуки в моем лабиринте, — он взвесил монету в руке. — Она смогла решить все загадки. Знаешь, они даже считали ее Нереварином. Не знаю, кто именно — сам Вивек, дом Телванни, кто-то еще. Неважно. Она исполнила пророчество. 

Багарн вздохнул, пытаясь разобраться в потоке слов Фира. К счастью, у него был в этом опыт, к тому же он был немного знаком с данмерскими легендами.

— Нереварин — аргонианка? По-моему, это крайне странно.

— Что ж, похоже, у Азуры есть чувство юмора. Так или иначе, наша девочка разрушила магию Сердца — лишив ее Трибунал. И все они разом потеряли свои силы.

Багарн знал, о чем речь. Фир всегда открыто называл культ Трибунала ересью в их разговорах — возможно, как четырехтысячелетний могущественный маг, способный путешествовать по Обливиону, он был уверен в собственной неуязвимости, но, возможно, дело было в том, что он твердо знал: в Кропрусариуме некому их подслушивать.

— Продолжай.

Фир перебросил монету из руки в руку:

— Вивек исчез. Но, как говорят, пока была жива любовь данмеров к нему, Баар Дау оставалась в воздухе, — он замолчал на несколько секунд. — Сегодня она упала. 

Он бросил монету в лужу у своих ног. Раздался всплеск, и по воде разошлись круги. 

— Эта монета — Баар Дау. Лужа — Вивек, — Фир на секунду прикусил губу. — Был Вивек. 

Резко опустившись на стул, он взял свой бокал и сделал большой глоток. 

— Один из моих коллег был на пути в Пелагид, когда это случилось. Он сразу же связался со мной, сказал, что видел, как кантоны повалились, точно игрушки под лапой огрима, — Фир облизнул губы, и Багарн снова увидел дрожь в его движениях. — Это было последнее, что я услышал. Вероятно, он переместился. 

Похоже, Фир не был уверен в этой гипотезе.

Багарн молчал, пораженный услышанным. Он не бывал в Вивеке, но знал, что это — крупнейший город всего Вварденфелла. А теперь он исчез.

— Очень жаль, — сказал Багарн, не зная, что еще сказать. 

Фир снова отпил гриифа, прежде чем продолжить. 

— И дело не только в Вивеке, — в его голосе было что-то похожее на угрозу. Фир откашлялся и продолжил, — ты помнишь, какими были извержения Красной Горы во время землетрясений? Извержения, вызванные землетрясениями. Иногда после них поднимались высокие волны, у самого Морнхода, они ломали дома и лодки, и...

Он замолчал на несколько секунд, а потом продолжил, покачав головой: 

— Полагаю, последнюю часть ты не знаешь. Самое главное. Все в Нирне связано. Корни гор, приливы и отливы, то, что порождает одно, влияет и на другое. 

Теперь, наконец, Багарн понял:

— Ты считаешь, что у этого будут последствия? 

— Они уже начались, — кивнул Фир, крутя чашу в пальцах. — Полагаю, где-то через четверть часа мы их заметим.

Осознание происходящего приходило к Багарну бесконечно медленно, как будто его собственный ум противился этому.

Ему казалось, или он действительно слышал идущий снизу рокочущий гул? Добрались ли реки лавы до дверей Тель Фира? Он почувствовал страх, показавшийся странным и чуждым. Корпрус сделал его бессмертным и Багарн забыл о том, каково это — бояться.

Наконец он смог собрать слова в осмысленный вопрос:

— Как твои дочери? 

Фир ответил не сразу.

— Они в безопасности. Переместились в Морнхолд, к семье, с помощью метки возврата.

— Ты мог бы сделать то же самое.

Фир усмехнулся:

— Иронично: моя метка была установлена на Вивек.

— Тогда воспользуйся божественным вмешательством.

— В Молаг-Маре едва ли безопаснее, чем здесь.

— У тебя есть тот даэдрический амулет...

— Я отдал его аргонианке. 

Багарн задумался, вслушиваясь в стук капель воды.

— Насколько я понимаю, если не осталось других путей, ты можешь отправиться в Обливион, верно? Едва ли это будет удобно, но если ты выберешь подходящий план, то сможешь укрыться там на некоторое время.

Фир снова покачал головой: 

— Ритуал занимает много времени, к тому же у меня нет необходимых материалов. Я не могу просто мгновенно переместиться в Лунную Тень.

Неожиданно Багарна озарило:

— Твой народ известен устойчивостью к огню и жару, верно? 

— Мы устойчивы к огню, да, но, — Фир поморщился, — не неуязвимы. Он просто убивает нас медленнее, чем других.

Это все было одновременно пугающим и выводящим из себя. Фир отбрасывал все его предложения, одно за другим.

— Ты — лучший колдун всего Вварденфелла! — почти выкрикнул Багарн. — В конце концов, ты можешь левитировать куда-нибудь, где ни лава, ни землетрясения, ни гигантские волны до тебя не дотянутся. 

Фир печально улыбнулся: 

— И бросить Корпрусариум? Бросить тебя? — он кивнул на уродливо раздутое тело Багарна. — Куда бы я не отправился, ты не сможешь уйти со мной.

И это была та самая правда, которая пряталась за отговорками. Теперь Багарн ее видел.

— Пей, — тихо сказал Фир. — Я ненавижу пить в одиночку.

Багарн опустил взгляд, посмотрев в свою чашу — и подумал о собственной смерти. Учитывая все обстоятельства, смерть станет облегчением: его тело было изуродовано, скручено, искалечено, и даже собственные чувства его подводили.

Но это было крайне иронично: он прожил так долго, чтобы умереть сейчас.

Пережить неудачные эксперименты, превратившие его народ в пепел. 

Пережить вторжение акавирцев.

Дожить до эпидемии корпруса, который разрушил его тело, но позволил прожить так невероятно долго.

Увидеть Нереварина.

И все это — для того, чтобы умереть от стихийного бедствия, пусть даже и вызванного косвенно созданием Кагренака.

Багарн подумал, что, вероятно, это будет больно.

Он сделал еще один глоток гриифа, чувствуя, как немеет его язык. 

— Жаль, что осталось совсем немного, — Фир пригладил свои седые волосы. — Ты знаешь, как Альфа любит этот напиток. Он действительно хорош. Урожай второй эпохи. Его пили, когда Вивек утопил незваных гостей с Акавира.

Онемение распространялось. Багарн облизнул губы и вдруг понял, что дочери Фира не отправились в Морнхолд. Они ведь были созданы из плоти самого Фира, к какой семье они могли отправиться? 

— Так будет легче, — сказал Фир. — Не знаю, море или Нирн заберут тебя, но алхимия облегчит твой путь.

Он вдруг уронил голову на стол. Его дыхание стало тяжелым, но Фир продолжал говорить: 

— Листья хакльлоу заглушат вкус яда, светящаяся сыроежка и лиловый корпинус сделают все остальное.

Багарн почувствовал холод в груди и с удивлением осознал, что готов принять все происходящее. Он взял бутылку с остатками гриифа и вылил их в свою чашу с бурыми хлопьями осадка.

— Этого будет достаточно?

Фир попытался кивнуть, но тело его не слушалось.

— Да, — прохрипел он. — Прости, что я не наполнил твою чашу. Кажется, я уже парализован. 

Он усмехнулся. Его кожа стала бледной, как у фалмера.

— Я ужасный старик, который прожил слишком долгую жизнь. Но, по крайней мере, ты запомнишь меня как гостеприимного хозяина.

Багарн хотел сказал, что Фир всегда был к нему добр, но слова замерли у него в горле. Он увидел в глазах Фира тот же блеск, но теперь понял, что это не озорство и не насмешка, а страх.

Фир был слишком горд, чтобы попросить Багарна составить ему компанию — горд, как и любой данмер. 

Но теперь он ушел. Его мудрый взгляд погас. 

Багарн был многим ему обязан, и, в конце концов, последовать за Фиром в темноту — это было меньшее из того, что он мог сделать.

Запрокинув чашу, он жадно проглотил оставшийся грииф.


End file.
